My Dear Prince
by daisygirl101
Summary: Poor Prince Florian is rather sick. Snow White won't let this go and is determined to care for her love. Slight fluff


This is a replacement for the original Snow White story I wrote called Just One Day that I absolutely hated. I completely took the story apart and dumped the original idea entirely, as I had a reviewer point out that Snow White was extremely OOC, and I agree. So after watching the movie again and really getting a feel for Snow White, I chose this plot instead.

This is the first piece of the Princess Project, a challenge I created involving all official 13 Disney princesses. In this challenge, each princess gets her own oneshot about what's going on in her life after her happily ever after ending at the end of their first movie (Ignoring all sequels, ex. Mulan II)

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs © Disney

* * *

I sat in the library, absolutely enthralled in a great book. The prince was about to meet his princess, until I realized the time. It was almost noon; my husband and I were supposed to go down to town today. I marked my place and set the book down. I rose from the comfortable plush chair and exited the large double doors into the hallway.

Today my wardrobe consisted of a floor length dress. The skirt was a deep red, as were the puffy sleeves. The long sleeves and the corset were a golden yellow with orange stitching and an orange belt. As I arrived at our room, I took the pink cape hanging outside our room and hung it over my shoulders.

I knocked gently on the door.

"Florian? Are you ready to go?" I asked quietly. There was no answer. I knocked again. "Florian? Is everything ok dear?" I questioned, still receiving no answer. I slowly let myself into our room and looked around. I glanced over at the bed, and there lied my prince, half asleep and still in pajamas. I walked over to his side. "My prince, did you forget our trip to town today?" I asked with a small chuckle. But after I looked him over, I realized he was rather pale and looked uncomfortable. I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Snow," he said before coughing. "I'm so sorry about our trip to town, I-"

"Say no more. You are sick. I will have the nurses bring you something to help. Then I will keep watch over you," I said with a smile and linked our fingers. He smiled weakly.

"My dear, you do not have to do such thing. Go enjoy riding or read a book or explore the castle towers even more," he said and gestured to the door. I shook my head.

"No. I promised to be here for you and I will. Let me go get a servant," I said, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Snow," he said and let go of my hand to cough again. I smiled before heading toward the kitchen. Maria was sure to be there; she loved to cook. After walking down multiple halls and a staircase or two (I got VERY lost the first few times I was here, but that's another story), I reached the kitchen. I stepped inside slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Maria? Are you here?" I asked. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes peeked around the corner. She had on a black skirt, a black corset, and a white-collared shirt with rolled up sleeves on. A red ribbon was tied around her waist, and a white apron hung around her waist. The black skirt still revealed her ankles and her black flats.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. What can I do for you?" Maria asked sweetly and walked up to me with a curtsey. I smiled. Maria was one of my best friends in the castle.

"Please Maria, call me Snow. It's Florian. He's sick. Would you help me bring supplies to take care of him?" I asked, already searching the kitchen for a bowl to fill with water. She immediately jumped in.

"Well of course, your highness! Let me grab some clothes and a bowl of cool water," she said. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. I'll have to go down to the well," she said, grabbed a bucket. I reached out and grabbed the bucket from her.

"Oh please, let me. I love visiting the well," I said with a smile. She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Queen Snow, let me. I am the servant," she said, reaching her hand out for the bucket. I shook my head.

"Please. Allow me. It's my pleasure," I said to her. She sighed.

"Alright Your Highness. But just this once!" Maria said with a laugh. I laughed back and walked down the hall toward the main entrance.

Once there, I put on a pair of black boots. I headed out to the garden and walked toward the well, humming a happy tune as I went. I loved the well; it reminded me of when I met my prince, my king now. I hung the bucket onto the hook above the well and lowered the bucket into the water. I hummed into the well, loving the echo bouncing off the stone walls of the well. Although this wasn't the same well we'd met at, I still loved it. I smiled out at the roses in the garden as the kind gardener waved to me. I waved back with a smile and rose the bucket up. After I filled the bucket, I took it back inside and into the kitchen. Maria took the bucket from me and poured it into a bowl. She flung the towels over her shoulder.

"May I accompany you?" Maria asked kindly. I nodded.

"Of course Maria." We walked in a comfortable silence to my room, where Florian patiently waited for us. I walked into the room with Maria. She set the bowl on the nightstand and set the clothes next to the bowl. She curtsied to me.

"Will there be anything else, my Highnesses?" I shook my head.

"No Maria. Thank you very much," I said as I sat on the bedside next to him. She nodded her head and left the room. I picked up the cloth and dunked into the bowl of cold water. I rung the cloth out and placed it on his head. He groaned quietly at the cold contact waking him from sleep. I lightly placed my finger on his lips. "Shhh, it's ok. You'll feel better soon, don't worry," I said. I could tell he was having a bad dream. I squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Florian. Florian, wake up. Dear, wake up," I said sweetly. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at me. I sat down on my side of the bed and ran my hands through his hair slowly. I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Hello my darling," he said to me. I smiled back.

"Hello my king," I said in return. "I had to wake you from your sleep. You looked troubled," I said to him. He grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad you did. You are more amazing and better than any dream I could ever have," he said sweetly. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you my prince. How're you feeling?"

"A bit better, but still weak. Could you have Maria bring up some soup?" I nodded.

"Of course. I'll ring the bell this time," I said as I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I pulled the long rope hanging from the ceiling, making the bell in the kitchen. Moments later, Maria appeared in the doorway.

"You called, Your Highness?" Maria asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Would you mind bringing up some soup for my husband?" She nodded with a smile.

"Of course my Queen. I will be back soon," she said and left the room to prepare some soup. I turned back to my prince, who had fallen back asleep. I walked over to my closet to change into a comfier dress.

I chose a purple dress that wasn't quite floor length. It had a gold ribbon across the waist, purple skirt and corset with purple sleeves with gold ruffles on the sleeves. I hung my pink cape and my orange and red dress back in the closet after I changed into my purple outfit behind my screen. I fixed the crown upon my head and returned to my husband's side. I replaced the cloth on his head with a newer one just before Maria returned with a bowl of soup on a silver tray. She brought it over and placed it on the nightstand by the bowl of water. She turned to me.

"Will that be all, my Queen?" I nodded with a grin. She nodded and curtsied.

"If you'll excuse me then," Maria walked out the door and back down the hallway. I shook Florian awake again gently. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Maria brought some soup. Would you like to eat now?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed the bowl and spoon. "Let me." I scooped some soup into the silver spoon and fed him slowly. He swallowed with satisfaction. I fed him until the bowl was empty. He smiled at me after I set the bowl down.

"Thank you Snow," he said and kissed my hand. I blushed and giggled.

"It was nothing darling."

"You truly are beautiful," Florian said as he rubbed the back of my hand. "You're just perfect, my dear Snow White," he said and kissed my hand again.

"Oh my dearest, you are too kind," I said with a giggle. He yawned again and I suddenly had an idea.

"Florian, would you like me to read you a story? Maybe it will help you fall back asleep?" He nodded at me. I grabbed the book off my nightstand and opened the book. I smiled at him and began.

"Once upon a time..." I told the story of a beautiful mermaid who wanted nothing more to marry the human she loved. I explained of her encounters with an evil sea witch determined to steal true love from the beautiful mermaid. I told of the mermaid's tragic curse, and how she only had 3 days until she would become a mermaid again. The sea witch was determined to destroy her happily after ever, but the mermaid was strong, and the mermaid and her prince took the witch down and were able to be together. They married, and soon had a young daughter, who dreamed of the sea for days. Her mother refused her access to the sea, as it was dangerous for her to know the truth about mermaids and sea witches. But alas, the daughter got herself into trouble and turned into a mermaid. The daughter soon had to fight the sea witch again and stop her before it was too late. In the end, both mermaids and humans were reunited.

"...and they all lived happily ever after," I finished, closing the book.

Florian was fast asleep, with a content smile on his face. I removed the cloth and felt his forehead. He was no longer sick. He has finally healed. I set the book back down and looked out our large window. The sun had set long ago, and we had long since missed dinner. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I got off the bed slowly and walked back over to my screen. I hung the purple dress back up and slipped on a simple white nightgown. I placed my crown on the nightstand and crawled into bed. I blew out the candle next to me and leaned over to my prince. I kissed his cheek lightly and snuggled against his chest.

"Goodnight, my dear prince."

* * *

Still not my favorite piece, but much better than what was here.

I came to understand that Disney passed off the prince as Prince Florian most recently.

I much prefer Once Upon a Time's portrayal of Snow White myself. I feel as if the Disney Snow White has no defining personality. I feel that she's a very hard character to work with.

1 oneshot down, 12 to go!


End file.
